Violence
by winter2012
Summary: First, a young man goes vigilante to get vengeance for his undercover brother's death by a New York mob faction, just as a career criminal and a homicidal prostitute conspire to rob the faction's boss. Then, two special agents for the military must go and retrieve a cybernetic organism that has escaped from a military research facility in the Arizona desert.


**VIOLENCE**

**SCREENPLAY BY:**

**D.J. STEPHENS**

Violence

By

D.J. Stephens

FADE IN:

INT. BASEMENT – NIGHT

UNKNOWN HOUSE

A VERY FAT MAN IS TIED UP IN A CHAIR. HE IS SWEATY,

BLOODY AND CRYING. HE IS BEING INTERROGATED BY

THREE SHIFTY-LOOKING MEN IN BLACK LEATHER JACKETS.

ONE OF WHICH HAS A 9 MILIMETER POINTED AT THE MAN'S

HEAD.

JIMMY

Just tell us where you stashed our dope

And we'll let you go, Pauly.

PAULY

(CRYING) I already told you, I didn't hide

Your drugs. I swear!

ONE OF THE OTHER MEN PUNCHES PAULY IN THE FACE.

JIMMY

Come on, Pauly, this can all be

Over if you just tell us what we

Want to know.

THE BIGGEST OF THE THREE MEN YELLS INTO PAULY'S

EAR.

VINNY

Where are the drugs?!

PAULY

(CRYING) I don't know!

1

JIMMY, POINTING THE GUN AT PAULY, TAKES A DEEP

BREATH.

TOMMY

Wrong answer. Do it, Jimmy.

PAULY SHOUTS AND BEGS FOR MERCY.

PAULY

(CRYING) No…please…no!

PAULY IS SILENCED WITH A BULLET TO THE HEAD.

INT. EMERALD'S ROOM – DAY

20-YEAR-OLD EMERALD GOSSI, PAULY'S YOUNGER BROTHER,

BENCHPRESSES 90 POUNDS IN HIS ROOM. HE IS ON HIS THIRD SET.

AND AS A TWO-TIME MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT CHAMPION,

WORKING OUT IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF HIS ROUTINE. ESPECIALLY

SINCE RECEIVING AN INVITATION TO THE INTERNATIONAL MARTIAL

ARTS TOURNAMENT IN TOKYO, JAPAN. A COMPETITION HE HAS WAITED

FOR SINCE FIRST STEPPING FOOT INTO A DOJO AT AGE 7. BUT SOME

UNFORTUNATE NEWS WILL FOREVER TURN HIS WORLD UPSIDE

DOWN AS HE HEADS DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST.

ONCE IN THE KITCHEN, EMERALD SEES HIS FATHER HUGGING HIS

MOTHER AS SHE SOBS.

EMERALD

Mom, dad, what's wrong?

HIS FATHER LOOKS AT HIM WITH TEARS IN HIS

EYES.

MR. GOSSI

It's about your brother, Pauly. 2

(PAUSE) He's dead.

EMERALD IS STUNNED.

INT. APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

FIFTH FLOOR

THE SWAT TEAM WAIT OUTSIDE A WANTED FUGITIVE'S UNIT

ARMED. THE UNIT BELONGS TO WANTED BANK ROBBER, BRICK

WILSON. HE GOES BY THE STREET NAME OF "ROCK". ROCK IS

WANTED FOR THREE BANK ROBBERIES AND THE MURDERS OF

TWO BANK SECURITY GUARDS. ANONYMOUS TIPS LED

AUTHORITIES TO UNIT 1812, WHERE ROCK IS CURRENTLY

LIVING. THE SWAT TEAM IS HERE DUE TO ROCK'S VIOLENT

OUTBURSTS.

INSIDE ROCK IS ON HIS COUCH WATCHING A CLINT EASTWOOD

FILM. AND THEN THERE IS A KNOCK AT HIS DOOR.

ROCK

Who is it?!

DETECTIVE MARS

NYPD! We know you're in there, Wilson!

Open up and come out with your hands up

In the air!

ROCK

(SIGHS) Bastards.

WITH THE REMOTE HE TURNS THE TV OFF.

ROCK

Give me a sec. I'm not pretty right

Now!

DETECTIVE MARS

Get ready everybody. I have a feeling

That this dickhead is going to try some

Funny shit. 3

INSIDE ROCK INJECTS HIMSELF WITH SOME PURPLE

FLUID. HIS EYES LIGHT UP PURPLE. OUTSIDE SWAT

BRACES THEMSELVES FOR A FIGHT.

DETECTIVE MARS

On the count of three we're breaking

This door down. 1-2-3.

JUST THEN A LARGE, IMPOSING FIGURE CRASHES THROUGH

THE DOOR KNOCKING EVERYONE DOWN. THE MASSIVE PERSON

LEAPS OVER THE RAILING ALL THE WAY TO THE FIRST FLOOR.

HE RUNS THROUGH THE GLASS DOORS INTO THE NIGHT.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

SOUTHSIDE MOTEL

A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG PROSTITUTE, MELISSA IS ABOUT TO

SERVICE A JOHN IN ONE OF NYC'S FILTHIEST MOTELS. THE

JOHN IS SOME HIGH POWERED ATTORNEY FROM MANHATTAN

LOOKING FOR THE THRILL OF HIS LIFE. BUT WHAT HE DOES NOT

REALIZE IS THAT MELISSA IS A HOMICIDAL WHORE WHO KILLS

HER JOHNS AND THEN ROBS THEM AFTER. MELISSA PUSHES

HER JOHN ON TO THE BED. SHE THEN REMOVES HER TOP.

ATTORNEY

(EXCITED) Oh yeah. Take it off. I

Love your tits.

A BIG SMILE COMES ACROSS HIS FACE AS MELISSA CLIMBS

ON TOP OF HIM. HE IS IN NOTHING BUT BOXERS. MELISSA

KISSES HIM ON THE MOUTH AGRESSIVELY.

MELISSA

Are you ready?

ATTORNEY

You bet your pretty face I am.

4

WHILE SITTING ON TOP OF HIM, MELISSA PULLS OUT

A 9 MILIMETER HAND GUN AND SHOOTS THE MAN IN

THE FOREHEAD. SHE THEN PUTS ON HER CLOTHES,

TAKES $200 BUCKS FROM THE DEAD MAN'S WALLET

AND CASUALLY EXITS THE ROOM. JUST AS THE MAN

LIES ON THE BED DEAD.

INT. NEW YORK POLICE STATION – DAY

TODAY EMERALD AND HIS DAD ARE DOWN AT THE POLICE

STATION TO COLLECT PAULY'S THINGS FROM HIS LOCKER.

PAULY HAD BEEN A RESPECTED UNDERCOVER COP ON THE

FORCE FOR TWO YEARS. ON THEIR WAY OUT EMERALD AND

HIS FATHER IS APPROACHED BY CHIEF JEFFERSON.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Could I speak to you two in my office?

MR. GOSSI

About what?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Let's talk in my office. We have privacy

There.

INSIDE THE POLICE CHIEF'S OFFICE.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

I'm sorry for your loss. Paul was a

Good cop.

MR. GOSSI

Thank you.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Paul was on an undercover assignment

To penetrate the Northside Mafia. They

Are a mob faction that we've been trying

To nail for years. Everything that we tried

Didn't work. The group had enough money

For the best legal defense, and always seem 5

To get away from our clutches. That's

When Paul wanted to go undercover.

He believed that he could get concrete

Information on every dirty Northside

Operation that would give us what we needed

To put them away for life.

MR. GOSSI

And somehow his cover was blown?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Yes. I don't know, but it was. And

That is when Paul was killed.

EMERALD

Since those people are responsible,

Why don't you go and arrest them?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Not that simple. We would have to

Prove their responsibility. And we do

Not have the proof needed to go after

Them yet. Right now we're just guessing.

And a judge will not convict based on a

Guess.

EMERALD AND HIS FATHER STAND FROM THEIR CHAIRS.

MR. GOSSI

Thank you, Chief Jefferson.

THE CHIEF SHAKES HANDS WITH MR. GOSSI AND EMERALD.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

You're welcome. I thought you should

Know.

EMERALD AND HIS FATHER EXIT THE CHIEF'S OFFICE WITH

PAUL'S BELONGINGS IN TACT.

6

INT. MELISSA'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

11:50 PM

IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT AS MELISSA WALKS IN TO FIND ROCK

ASLEEP ON HER COUCH COVERED IN BAND AIDS.

MELISSA

What the hell are you doing here?!

ROCK AWAKENS, AND FALLS OFF OF THE COUCH.

ROCK

(YAWN) Oh, hey, when did you

Get here?

SITS BACK DOWN ON THE COUCH.

MELISSA

Just now you idiot. Don't you have

Your own place?

ROCK

I did. SWAT raided it.

MELISSA GOES INTO THE KITCHEN.

MELISSA

(SIGHS) You can't stay here.

MELISSA PREPARES HERSELF A CUP OF ICE WATER.

ROCK

Why not? Afraid you'll suck my

Dick?

ROCK LAUGHS AT THE CRUDE COMMENT. MELISSA GIVES

HIM A SERIOUS LOOK.

ROCK

What? That was funny. A little 7

Hooker humor.

MELISSA

Wasn't funny you ass.

SHE TAKES A SEAT NEXT TO HIM ON THE COUCH.

ROCK

I'm hungry. What do you got?

MELISSA

Ass.

ROCK

HA! Seriously I'm starving.

MELISSA

Check in the cabinets.

ROCK WALKS OVER TO THE CABINETS IN SEARCH OF FOOD.

MELISSA TAKES A GULP OF HER WATER. THERE IS A KNOCK

AT THE DOOR.

MELISSA

Who is it?!

VINNY

It's Vinny. Open up.

MELISSA RUSHES TO OPEN THE DOOR ONLY TO CATCH A

BACK HAND FROM A FURIOUS VINNY. HE KNOCKS HER

OVER THE COUCH. VINNY SLAMS THE DOOR BEHIND HIM.

MELISSA

(BETWEEN THE COFFEE TABLE AND COUCH)

What was that for, baby?

VINNY GRABS MELISSA AND HAS HER FACE TO FACE WITH HIM.

VINNY

Did you fuck that fat bastard, Tony?!

MELISSA

No! 8

VINNY

Liar!

VINNY SLAPS MELISSA AGAIN. THERE IS SOME BLOOD

IN THE CORNER OF HER MOUTH.

MELISSA

Tony isn't my type!

VINNY

Bitch!

HE SHOVES MELISSA TO THE FLOOR. HE THEN REMOVES

HIS BELT FROM AROUND HIS WAIST.

VINNY

Tony told me you did. And

Now I'm going to whip your

Lying ass.

ROCK

I doubt it.

VINNY TURNS TO SEE ROCK EMERGE FROM THE KITCHEN.

VINNY THROWS THE BELT DOWN.

VINNY

Who the hell are you?

ROCK FLASHES A SMILE.

ROCK

Nobody.

ROCK PULLS OUT HIS REVOLVER AND EMPTIES

SIX BULLETS INTO VINNY. VINNY FALLS TO THE

FLOOR. ROCK TURNS TO MELISSA NOW

STANDING NEXT TO HIM.

ROCK

You okay?

MELISSA

I am now. 9

EXT. CENTRAL PARK – NIGHT

AFTER HOURS

MELISSA AND ROCK DECIDE TO BURY VINNY'S

BODY IN CENTRAL PARK. ROCK DIGS AS MELISSA

WATCHES. NEXT TO MELISSA IS VINNY'S BODY

INSIDE OF A BLACK GARBAGE BAG. WITH THE

HOLE NOW DUG, ROCK THROWS THE BODY

BAG IN. AFTER THE HOLE IS FILLED, ROCK

AND MELISSA WALKS BACK TO MELISSA'S PLACE.

ON THE WAY TO MELISSA'S APARTMENT.

MELISSA

Vinny is apart of the Northside

Mafia. I met him at a party being

Held at the Northside compound

Two months ago. I was only

In to him because he had money.

ROCK

I know all about those guys. They're

Loaded.

MELISSA

They are. Vinny would spend a lot of

Money on me week after week. I have to

Say, it was kind of nice. Until Vinny started

In with all the abuse and jealousy.

ROCK

Why? What set him off?

MELISSA

The fact that I was beautiful, and

He wasn't. That made him insecure.

He started beating me, and would

Call me names. All of which was to

Break me in order to insure that I

Would never leave him.

10

ROCK

Did you love him?

MELISSA

Hell no. I did love his money.

I just hated the abuse.

ROCK

Good thing I stepped in when

I did.

MELISSA

Yeah. Thanks. I was tired of him.

And his dick wasn't big enough.

ROCK LAUGHS.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK – DAY

AFTERNOON

EMERALD MEETS AN ACQUAINTENCE OF HIS

IN THE PARK BY THE NAME OF BILLY THE BUMB.

THE TWO ARE SEATED ON A PARK BENCH.

BILLY

The Northsides have eyes and

Ears all over NYC. You sure you

Want to be asking these kinds of

Questions, Emerald?

EMERALD

Yeah I'm sure. I don't give a damn

About anything except vengeance

For Pauly's death. Now what did you

See that night, Billy?

BILLY

(LOOKING AROUND) Two nights ago 11

I saw three Northsides at the pier.

They had a black body bag. From

Behind some garbage cans I saw

Paul's face poke out of the bag. I

Couldn't believe it. They tossed the

Body in the water. Where the cops

Found him the next morning.

EMERALD

That's it?

BILLY

That's it. You know if the Northsides

Find out about you asking questions,

You're as good as dead. You know that

Right?

EMERALD FLASHES A 9 MILIMETER HAND GUN FROM

THE RIGHT BREAST POCKET OF HIS JACKET.

EMERALD

I'm ready for them.

BILLY

Well I sure hope so. Because

Paul wasn't.

EXT. SLUM VILLAGE – NIGHT

IN THE LOWER EASTSIDE THERE IS A COMMUNITY OF

HOMELESS PEOPLE IN WHAT IS CALLED SLUM VILLAGE.

BILLY THE BUMB IS IN THE MIDDLE OF A CARD GAME WITH

THREE FRIENDS OF HIS.

BILLY

Looks like I win again, boys.

12

TWO MEN IN BLACK LEATHER JACKETS WALK UP TO

BILLY AND HIS FRIENDS. IT IS TOMMY AND JIMMY OF

THE NORTHSIDE MAFIA. BILLY LOOKS UP AT THEM.

BILLY

Can I help you, gentlemen?

TOMMY

Are you, Billy?

BILLY

That's me.

JIMMY

Take a walk with us, bud.

BILLY

(CONCERNED) Sure.

MINUTES LATER BILLY IS FOUND DEAD HANGING FROM

A TREE IN THE WOODS 30 FEET FROM SLUM VILLAGE.

INT. NORTHSIDE MAFIA HOME – DAY

LIVINGROOM

JIMMY AND TOMMY SIT IN THE LIVINGROOM

WATCHING FOOTBALL.

JIMMY

Where's, Vinny? Haven't seen

Him lately?

TOMMY

Probably with that whore of

His. What does he see in that

Bitch?

JIMMY

That's easy for you to say. You're

A good-looking guy with a hot wife.

And Vinny, not so much. So what he's 13

Fucking a whore. What's a man

Supposed to do, huh?

TOMMY

Whatever.

THEIR BOSS, BIG LOU, COMES DOWN THE STAIRS.

BIG LOU

Who's winning?

JIMMY

The Giants.

BIG LOU TAKES A SEAT IN HIS FAVORITE RED

RECLINER.

BIG LOU

Where's, Vinny?

TOMMY

We don't know, boss. We were

Wondering that ourselves.

BIG LOU

Well regardless we need to discuss

What's going down in New Jersey

Tomorrow night. We sell those weapons

To the Cubans. It's a pay day of $5 million.

THE GANG IS UNAWARE OF EMERALD'S PRESENCE OUTSIDE

THEIR OPEN WINDOW LISTENING TO THEIR CONVERSATION.

IN FACT, USING HIS IPHONE, HE IS RECORDING IT.

BIG LOU

We meet them at the cup cake

Factory to make the exchange.

And then our boys ambush them,

And take their money. And we keep

The merchandise. That sound good?

14

JIMMY

Yeah, boss.

TOMMY

That's brilliant.

BIG LOU

I know. We'll be five million

Dollars richer by tomorrow

Night. And there isn't anyone

Or anything standing in our way.

THE THREE MEN LAUGH LIKE VILLAINS. EMERALD

STANDS OUTSIDE THE WINDOW.

EMERALD

Dicks.

EXT. IN FRONT OF POLICE STATION – NIGHT

CHIEF JEFFERSON AND EMERALD TALK ABOUT THE

RECORDING ON EMERALD'S IPHONE.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Though that is some kind of

Evidence, we cannot do anything

Until the crime is committed. And

Besides, New Jersey isn't our jurisdiction.

EMERALD

Damn. What about what Billy the

Bumb said?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Billy is dead.

EMERALD

(STUNNED) What?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

About a day ago we found his 15

Body hanging in a tree 30 feet

From Slum Village.

EMERALD

(SIGHS) So I did all of this for

Nothing?

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Don't sell yourself so short. You

May have a future in law enforcement.

THE CHIEF PUTS HIS HAND ON EMERALD'S SHOULDER.

CHIEF JEFFERSON

Go home and try and get some sleep.

THE CHIEF GOES INSIDE THE POLICE STATION.

EMERALD

I guess it's time for some vigilante

Justice.

EXT. LOCAL NIGHT CLUB – NIGHT

SIDE ALLEY

MELISSA SEDUCED A DRUG DEALER AND HAS BROUGHT

HIM TO THE SIDE ALLEY. SHE IS KISSING HIM AND GRABBING

HIS PRIVATE AREA.

DRUG DEALER

Freaky.

MELISSA

You like?

DRUG DEALER

(KISSING MELISSA'S NECK) Hell yeah.

MELISSA GRABS HER SWITCH BLADE FROM BENEATH HER

SKIRT. SHE SLICES THE DRUG DEALER'S NECK. SHE DELIVERS

ANOTHER JAB TO HIS STOMACH, AND HE FALLS DOWN. 16

MELISSA

That was easy.

MELISSA EMPTIES THE DEALER'S POCKETS TO OBTAIN

A HUGE ROLL OF CASH.

MELISSA

Jackpot.

SHE PUTS THE MONEY INTO HER PURSE AND CASUALLY

WALKS AWAY.

EXT. IN FRONT OF POLICE STATION – NIGHT

ROCK WAITS OUTSIDE THE POLICE STATION IN HIS CAR.

HE IS WAITING FOR DETECTIVE MARS. ROCK IS INTENT

ON ELIMINATING THE PAIN IN HIS SIDE. OUT COMES

MARS ON HIS WAY TO HIS CAR. ROCK WATCHES HIM

CLOSELY.

ROCK

Come on you son-of-a-bitch,

Get in the car.

ONCE INSIDE HIS CAR, MARS TURNS THE IGNITION.

THE CAR BLOWS UP. A HUGE SMILE COMES ACROSS

ROCK'S FACE.

ROCK

Yes!

ROCK STARTS HIS CAR AND DRIVES OFF. DOWN THE STREET,

HE STOPS TO PICK UP MELISSA. TOGETHER THEY DRIVE OFF.

MELISSA

Well I scored. How did you do?

ROCK

Mars is no more. 17

MELISSA

Not bad for a night's work.

ROCK

Nope.

INT. MELISSA'S APARTMENT – DAY

MELISSA TAKES A SEAT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE. ROCK IS

PREPARING BREAKFAST FOR THE TWO OF THEM. MELISSA

WEARS ONLY A T-SHIRT AND PANTIES.

ROCK

Well good morning, gorgeous.

How do you like your eggs?

MELISSA

You're cooking?

ROCK

Yep. No one can live off of

McDonald's and Subway alone.

I've tried.

MINUTES LATER THE TWO ARE SEATED ENJOYING BACON

AND EGGS. MELISSA BEARLY TOUCHES HER FOOD.

ROCK

What's the matter? Am I that bad

Of a cook?

MELISSA

I'm thinking about going back to

Canada to visit my folks.

ROCK

Why? All they did was beat you.

MELISSA

They're still my parents, Rock. And I

Kind of miss them. I miss having a family.

18

ROCK

Bullshit. Do you remember when

You first came to New York from

Vancouver?

MELISSA

And your point is?

ROCK

You were in a bad shape. You were

Fucked up mentally, emotionally and

Physically bruised up. You were crying

And miserable looking for a life to call

Your own. You have that now. It may

Not be the best, but it works for you.

You love them. But you don't need them.

You can always count on me. They didn't

Even bother to come and look for you. Now

Are you going to eat or not?

MELISSA PICKS UP HER FORK AND STARTS EATING.

ROCK

That a girl.

INT. EMERALD'S ROOM – NIGHT

EMERALD DIALS A NUMBER ON HIS CELL PHONE. HE

PUTS THE PHONE TO HIS EAR.

EMERALD

Tim, are you ready?

EXT. NORTHSIDE SUPPLY FACILITY – NIGHT

CANAL ALONGSIDE BUILDING

EMERALD AND TIM, AN OLD FRIEND OF HIS, PULL UP

NEXT TO THE NORTHSIDE MAFIA'S MAIN SUPPLY WARE-

HOUSE IN A MOTOR BOAT. THEY PLAN TO FOIL THE

NORTHSIDE'S PLANS BY DESTROYING THEIR WEAPON

AND DRUG SUPPLY BY WAY OF GASOLINE AND HOMEMADE

EXPLOSIVES. ONCE OUT OF THE BOAT, THE TWO GET INSIDE 19

THE BUILDING THROUGH A BACK ENTRANCE. INSIDE THE

TWO RIG THE EXPLOSIVES AND GASOLINE ALONG THE WALLS

AND CRATES. ONCE FINISHED, A MATCH IS LIT AND THROWN

INTO SOME GASOLINE.

TIM

Time to go.

THE TWO HEAD FOR THE ENTRANCE THEY CAME IN THROUGH.

BUT ARE CUT OFF BY NORTHSIDE GANGSTERS WITH PISTOLS.

TIM

Shit.

EMERALD

Turn here!

THE TWO LEAPS FROM A WINDOW. TIM SPRAINS HIS LEFT

WRIST FROM THE LANDING.

TIM

Fuck! My wrist.

EMERALD

To the boat – hurry!

JUST AS MORE GANGSTERS ARE FIRING AT THEM, THE

WAREHOUSE BLOWS UP. THE EXPLOSION IS A HUGE

MUSHROOM CLOUD IN THE NIGHT SKY. EMERALD AND

TIM IS IN THE MOTOR BOAT FLEEING THE SCENE. THEY

HAVE ESCAPED WITH THEIR LIVES.

INT. MELISSA'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

MELISSA ENTERS HER APARTMENT AS ROCK SITS ON THE

COUCH WATCHING TV. MELISSA SITS NEXT TO HIM.

MELISSA

Rock, I have our next target.

ROCK

Who?

20

MELISSA

Big Lou.

ROCK

What?! Big Lou the Northside

Mafia Don? You're nuts. That

Fish is too fucking big.

ROCK GOES INTO THE KITCHEN FOR A BEER. MELISSA IS

RIGHT BEHIND HIM.

MELISSA

Don't be a pussy, Rock.

You've robbed plenty of

Heavyweights before.

ROCK

So what? Big Lou is too damn

Dangerous, Melissa. We rob

Big Lou, we'll never live to tell

About it. Not going to happen.

MELISSA

What if we knew someone? Let's

Say an old associate of Big Lou's who

Has agreed to help us out. Would you

Do it then?

ROCK

Who's the associate?

ROCK DRINKS SOME OF HIS BEER.

TONY

That would be me.

A MYSTERY MAN APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE.

ROCK

Who the hell are you?

THE MAN SPEAKS WITH A SCOTTISH ACCENT.

21

TONY

The name's Tony Moss. Former

Business partner of Big Lou's. I

Can help you two take Big Lou

For all that he's worth.

ROCK

We're not interested. (WALKS

OVER TO THE COUCH) Get out.

(DRINKS SOME MORE OF HIS BEER)

ROCK SITS BACK DOWN ON THE COUCH.

TONY

Don't be like that.

MELISSA

Just listen to what he's saying.

He's robbed plenty of big fish

Back in Scotland.

TONY

That's right, bud. (APPROACHING

COUCH) Work with me, and you

And your friend here will be rich.

You can retire anywhere in the world.

Now what do you say, bud?

MELISSA LOOKS AT ROCK AND HE LOOKS AT HER. ROCK TURNS

HIS HEAD TO LOOK AT TONY.

ROCK

How do you know Big Lou?

TONY

We owned a strip club in Boston

Together. And then he screwed me over.

He sold the business without telling me,

And kept all of the money for himself. He

Left for New York. He's been here ever

Since. And now it's time for retribution.

I want everything that bastard has.

22

ROCK SITS HIS BEER DOWN ON THE COFFEE TABLE. HE GETS UP,

WALKS OVER TO TONY AND LOOKS HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYES.

ROCK

What's the plan?

TONY FLASHES A DEVIOUS GRIN.

TONY

Now that's more like it, bud.

MELISSA SMILES.

EXT. BIG LOU'S HOME – DAY

OUTDOOR PATIO

BIG LOU HAS DRINKS WITH A POTENTIAL HITMAN. THE MAN

LOOKS AT PHOTOS OF EMERALD AND TIM.

HITMAN

My fee is $5,000 for the both of them.

That sound good?

BIG LOU FLASHES A DEVILISH GRIN.

BIG LOU

That sounds great. I want those fucks

Gone.

HITMAN

Consider it done, boss.

THE HITMAN LEAVES THE TABLE.

INT. TOMMY'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

IN BED TOMMY LIES ON HIS BACK AS HIS SEXY RED-HEADED

WIFE, RED, RIDES ON TOP OF HIM.

TOMMY

Oh! Fuck me! Fuck me hard!

23

RED

Like that?!

TOMMY

Fuck yeah!

SUDDENLY A GRENADE IS THROWN INTO THE BEDROOM THROUGH

THE WINDOW AT THE HEAD OF THE BED.

TOMMY

What the –

THE EXPLOSION BLOWS A GIANT HOLE INTO THE SIDE OF

THE HOUSE. DOWN IN THE LIVINGROOM, BIG LOU AND

THE GANG IS SURPRISED BY THE LOUD EXPLOSION.

BIG LOU

Check it out.

THE GROUP RUSHES UPSTAIRS TO INVESTIGATE THE SITUATION.

THEY ARE SHOCKED TO SEE FLAMES AND SMOKE IN THE HALL.

JIMMY

What the fuck?

THE FLAMES ARE PUT OUT WITH THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER. THE

GANG STEP INTO WHAT IS LEFT OF TOMMY'S BEDROOM. ALL

THEY SEE ARE BOTH TOMMY AND RED'S CHARRED BODIES

UPON THE BURNT BED. ONE OF THE MEN PUKE.

JIMMY

(SHOCKED) Fuck!

FROM OUTSIDE, ROCK LAUNCHES A ROCKET AT THE

OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE HOUSE. THE ROCKET DOES

MODERATE DAMAGE.

TONY

That's enough. Let's go.

WITH SEMI-AUTOMATICS IN HAND TONY AND ROCK

MOVE IN TOWARDS THE HOUSE. BUT BIG LOU'S THUGS

APPEAR FIRING THEIR WEAPONS, FORCING TONY AND

ROCK TO TAKE COVER BEHIND A COUPLE OF TREES. 24

TONY

Damn it!

TONY TURNS TO SEE THAT ROCK ISN'T BEHIND THE

TREE ANYMORE. TONY IS LOOKING AROUND.

TONY

Where'd he go?

DOWN THE STREET FROM BIG LOU'S HOUSE IS

MELISSA READY AND WAITING IN THE GETAWAY

CAR.

MELISSA

(NERVOUS) Hurry up, guys.

INSIDE THE HOUSE A MUCH BIGGER ROCK SNAPS A

THUG'S NECK. HE KICKS ONE THUG INTO THE WALL.

HE THEN SETS HIS SIGHTS ON BIG LOU, WHO IS

MAKING A RUN FOR IT WITH A SAWED-OFF SHOTGUN

AND TWO GYM BAGS FULL OF MONEY.

BIG LOU

(RUNNING) I got to get away

From here.

MEANWHILE TONY IS STILL STUCK BEHIND A TREE

DODGING BULLETS. THEY FIRE. TONY FIRES BACK.

TONY

Where is that bastard?

DUE TO THE OVERWHELMING FIRE POWER OF BIG LOU'S

MEN, TONY IS FORCED TO PULL OUT A DESPERATE MANEUVIER

FROM HIS ARSENAL.

TONY

Take this.

TONY PUSHES A BUTTON ON HIS CELL PHONE THAT SETS

OFF MINE BOMBS THAT HE AND ROCK BURIED EARLIER.

THE EXPLOSIONS KILL HALF OF THE THUGS, LEAVING

TONY ABLE TO TAKE OUT THE REST OF THEM WITH HIS

SEMI-AUTOMATIC WEAPON. 25

TONY IS ABOUT HEAD INTO THE BURNING HOUSE, UNTIL

THE SOUND OF AN APPROACHING FIRE TRUCK STOPS HIM.

TONY

Shit.

TONY TURNS BACK AND HEADS FOR THE GETAWAY CAR. BUT

HE GETS THERE TO SEE THAT IT ISN'T THERE.

TONY

Now where'd she go?

THE FIRE TRUCK TURNS ONTO THE STREET, AND TONY RUNS

INTO THE NEAR-BY WOODS.

DEEP WITHIN THE WOODED AREA BEHIND HIS BURNING

HOUSE, BIG LOU STOPS IN FRONT OF A TREE TO CATCH

HIS BREATH.

BIG LOU

(HEAVY BREATHING) No way

Those bastards are going to

Get me.

ROCK

Guess again.

BIG LOU TURNS AROUND TO HAVE A LARGE ROCK GRAB

HIM BY THE NECK. ROCK LIFTS BIG LOU UP BY HIS NECK.

BIG LOU

(CHOCKING) Who are you?

ROCK

(SMILING) Nobody.

ROCK SNAPS BIG LOU'S NECK, AND THROWS HIS BODY

TO THE GROUND. ROCK'S LARGE MUSCULAR PHYSIQUE

TRANSFORMS BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL BODY TYPE. ROCK

LOOKS INSIDE ONE OF THE GYM BAGS TO SEE A LOT OF

CASH.

ROCK

Son-of-a-bitch. 26

EXCITEMENT RUSHES OVER HIM AS HE PICKS UP THE

OTHER GYM BAG.

ROCK

Hawaii, here I come.

ROCK TURNS AROUND TO SEE MELISSA POINTING

A REVOLVER AT HIM.

ROCK

Melissa? What are you doing?

Is that my revolver?

MELISSA

Yeah it is. And I want that money.

So hand it over.

ROCK

You little bitch.

ROCK TOSSES THE GYM BAGS AT MELISSA'S FEET. SHE

PICKS THEM UP.

ROCK

Now what?

MELISSA, NOW IN POSSESSION OF THE MONEY, SMILES

AT ROCK.

MELISSA

Bye.

SHE SHOOTS ROCK IN THE HEAD. HE FALLS DOWN. SHE

THEN LEAVES THE WOODS FOR THE GETAWAY CAR

BEING DRIVEN BY TONY. SHE GETS IN ON THE PASSENGER

SIDE.

TONY

Good job.

MELISSA

Thanks. Let's go to Canada.

TONY LOOKS AT HER. 27

TONY

I don't think so.

MELISSA

What?

TONY PULLS OUT A PISTOL AND SHOOTS MELISSA IN THE

HEAD. BLOOD SPLATTERS ALL OVER THE PASSENGER SIDE

WINDOW. TONY OPENS THE PASSENGER SIDE DOOR AND

SHOVES MELISSA'S BODY OUT INTO THE STREET. HE SHUTS

THE DOOR AND DRIVES OFF. MELISSA'S BODY IS LEFT TO ROT.

EXT. HOME OF MELISSA'S PARENTS – DAY

VANCOUVER, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA

MELISSA'S MOTHER AND FATHER SIT OUT ON THEIR PORCH

WAITING FOR HER TO ARRIVE JUST AS SHE PROMISED.

MOTHER

Well I guess she's not coming.

FATHER

I knew she wouldn't. Not after

The way we treated her. (PAUSE)

Let's go inside.

THE TWO HEAD INSIDE. THEY NEVER SAW MELISSA AGAIN.

INT. COFFEE SHOP – DAY

TIM SITS IN THE LOCAL COFFEE SHOP DRINKING HIS

COFFEE. HE'S WATCHING THE NEWS ABOUT THE

DEATH OF BIG LOU, AND THE NORTHSIDE MAFIA.

HE IS RELIEVED BY THE NEWS.

TIM

Good.

AFTER FINISHING HIS COFFEE, TIM EXITS THE SHOP. TIM

MAKES IT TO THE CORNER ONLY TO BE SHOT IN THE HEAD.

PEOPLE AROUND TIM'S BODY BEGIN TO SCREAM. THE

HITMAN SMILES FROM A HIGH RISE APARTMENT. 28

HITMAN

Not bad for a day's work.

HE PACKS UP HIS EQUIPMENT AND LEAVES THE APARTMENT.

INT. THE GOSSI RESIDENCE – DAY

EMERALD AND HIS MOTHER ARE SITTING DOWN WATCHING TV.

IN COMES HIS FATHER WITH MAIL.

MR. GOSSI

Hey, Emerald, a package came

For you.

EMERALD

Who's it from?

MR. GOSSI

It doesn't say.

MRS. GOSSI

Open it up and see.

MR. GOSSI GIVES THE PACKAGE TO EMERALD. HE

OPENS IT. THE HOUSE IS THEN BLOWN UP.

FADE OUT.

29

FADE IN:

INT. MILITARY RESEARCH FACILITY – NIGHT

ARIZONA DESERT

SCIENTISTS WORK AFTER HOURS ON A BRAND NEW TYPE OF

SUPER SOLDIER FOR THE U.S. MILITARY. IN A CASKET-LIKE

FREEZER AT THE FRONT OF THE LABORATORY LIES THE

FIRST SPECIMEN.

FEMALE SCIENTIST

Gentlemen, here is your first super

Soldier, Cyborg #238.

THE SCIENTIST AND THREE MILITARY GENERALS IS VIEWING

THE SPECIMEN. THROUGH THE GLASS THE GENERALS LEAN

FOR A CLOSER LOOK AT THE FIRST RESULT OF THEIR

$6 BILLION DOLLAR INVESTMENT.

GEN. ATNER

Outstanding.

GENERAL #2

When will the rest of them be

Ready?

SUDDENLY THE CYBORG KICKS THE LID OFF OF ITS FREEZER.

EVERYONE IN THE LAB IS SURPRISED.

GENERAL #3

That was quick.

FEMALE SCIENTIST

No! It isn't ready, yet. Call

Security!

THE ALARM IS SOUNDED AS THE NAKED CYBORG LEAPS

FROM THE FROZEN CASKET. THE FEMALE SCIENTIST AND

THE THREE GENERALS STEP BACK FROM THE CYBORG.

GEN. ATNER

Get out now! 30

ALL OF THE SCIENTISTS EXIT THE LAB. THE CYBORG

LOOK AROUND ANALYZING ITS SURROUNDINGS.

ONE OF THE GENERALS APPROACH THE CYBORG

FACE-TO-FACE.

GENERAL #2

You are going to make a fine

Soldier.

THE CYBORG GRABS THE GENERAL BY HIS NECK, AND

THROWS HIM ACROSS THE LAB.

GEN. ATNER

Fuck!

GENERAL #3

I got him!

BEFORE THE GENERAL COULD PULL OUT HIS GUN, HE

IS SHOVED INTO GENERAL ATNER. THE CYBORG TOUCHES

THE METALLIC INTERIOR BENEATH ITS RUBBER SKIN.

CYBORG

What have you done to me?

JUST THEN A GROUP OF ARMED SOLDIERS ENTER THE LAB.

THE CYBORG TURNS ITS ATTENTION TO THEM. GUNS ARE

AIMED AT THE CYBORG.

SOLDIER #1

Put your hands behind your

Head!

THE CYBORG STARTS WALKING TOWARD THE SOLDIERS.

SOLDIER #1

Fire!

THE ARMED SOLDIERS FIRE ROUNDS OF AMMUNITION AT

THE APPROACHING CYBORG. BUT THE BULLETS ONLY

TEAR OFF PIECES OF RUBBER SKIN, EXPOSING THE CYBORG'S

STEELE INTERIOR. THE SOLDIERS DROP THEIR GUNS, AND

ATTEMPT TO FIGHT THE CYBORG.

31

SOLDIER #1

Take him down!

A SOLDIER RUSHES THE CYBORG WITH A KICK,

AND GETS SLAMMED. A SOLDIER THROWS A

PUNCH, AND GETS HIS ARM BROKEN. THE CYBORG

FLIPS ANOTHER SOLDIER ON TO HIS BACK. TWO

SOLDIERS GET TACKLED AT THE SAME TIME. A

SOLDIER IS GRABBED AND THROWN INTO THREE

OTHERS. ONE SOLDIER STABS THE CYBORG, ONLY

TO GET HIS NECK SNAPPED.

THE CYBORG LEAVES THE LAB WEARING ONE OF

THE FALLEN SOLDIER'S UNIFORMS. THE CYBORG

EXITS THROUGH A HOLE IT PUNCHED IN THE WALL.

THE CYBORG FLEES THE FACILITY GROUNDS IN A

STOLEN ARMY VEHICLE.

INT. GEN. ATNER'S OFFICE – DAY

U.S. MILITARY BASE

DETROIT CITY, MICHIGAN

TO DEAL WITH THE ESCAPED CYBORG SITUATION,

GENERAL ATNER HAS CALLED TWO MILITARY

SPECIAL AGENTS INTO HIS OFFICE: AGENTS LUKE

CANON AND JACK VIPER. CANON AND VIPER ARE

HERE TO TRACK DOWN AND RETRIEVE THE CYBORG.

GEN. ATNER

I'm pleased to see you men

This morning. 4 AM this morning

In Arizona a specimen escaped from

The military research facility. The

Project, Cyborg #238 is the first

Result produced as apart of a $6

Billion dollar project by the military.

VIPER

Cyborg?

GEN. ATNER

Yes. These cyborgs are at some

Point going to replace human 32

Soldiers. That project that

Escaped is the first cyborg.

And you two are going to

Track our property down,

And return it to the Arizona

Research facility. You two are

The best, so I expect results.

Got it?

CANON

Got it.

VIPER

Got it.

GENERAL ATNER TAKES OUT A CASE, AND PLACES IT

ON HIS DESK. HE OPENS IT UP. INSIDE ARE TWO

DIGITAL WATCHES.

GEN. ATNER

These are your satellite

Watches. They're connected

To the satellite tracking the

Cyborg. These will help you.

CANON AND VIPER PUT ON THEIR WATCHES.

VIPER

High tech.

GEN. ATNER

The stolen vehicle used to

Elude the facility was found

30 minutes ago 40 miles from

Tucson. Use those devices to

Capture and return Cyborg #238

To us. Is that clear?

VIPER

Yes, sir.

CANON

Yes, sir.

33

EXT. PUBLIC PARK – NIGHT

TUCSON, ARIZONA

THE CYBORG WONDERS INTO THE MIX OF AN

OUTDOOR COLLEGE FRATERNITY PARTY IN THE

LOCAL PARK. THE 15 COLLEGE STUDENTS STARE

AT THE CYBORG, WHO'S EXPOSED INSIDES SCARE

EVERYONE.

STUDENT #1

Hey, freak, who are you?

THE CYBORG SAYS NOTHING.

STUDENT #1

What happen to you? You

Look all fucked up.

STUDENT #2

You an escaped mental patient

Or something?

THE STUDENTS LAUGH.

STUDENT #3

I have an idea. Let's kick his

Ass for being strange.

THE STUDENTS BEGIN TO CLOSE IN ON THE CYBORG. BUT

IT PULLS OUT A PISTOL THAT STOPS THE STUDENTS IN THEIR

TRACKS. IT POINTS THE GUN AT THEM.

STUDENT #1

He's got a gun!

THE CYBORG FIRES MULTIPLE SHOTS, AND ALL IS SILENT.

INT. MAIN STREET GUN SHOP – NIGHT

THE CYBORG HAS BROKEN INTO A CLOSED GUN SHOP. INSIDE

THE CYBORG GATHERS AN ASSORTMENT OF WEAPONS. ALL

FROM HAND GUNS TO GRENADES. THE CYBORG CATCHES A 34

GLIMPSE OF ITSELF IN A MIRROR. IT BECOMES INFURIATED

AT WHAT IT SEES. IT PUNCHES THE MIRROR OUT.

EXT. ON THE ROAD – DAY

CANON AND VIPER IS FAST APPROACHING TUCSON IN

A YELLOW HUMMER. CANON IS DRIVING.

VIPER

Speed it up, Luke. We don't want

To lose him.

CANON

Don't have to tell me twice, Jack.

THE HUMMER PICKS UP SPEED.

INT. MAIN STREET GUN SHOP – DAY

IT IS MORNING, AND IN WALKS THE SHOP OWNER.

SHOP OWNER

Time to open, yes indeed.

HE IS SHOCKED TO SEE THE CYBORG POINTING A GUN

AT HIM.

SHOP OWNER

What are you doing in my store?

THE CYBORG SHOOTS AND KILLS THE SHOP OWNER.

EXT. ON THE ROAD – DAY

ENTERING TUCSON

CANON AND VIPER JUST ARRIVE IN TUCSON.

EXT. MAIN STREET – DAY

ON MAIN STREET, POLICE IS LOCKED IN BATTLE WITH 35

THE CYBORG, WHO'S PACKING QUITE AN ASENAL OF

WEAPONS. IT USES A ROCKET LAUNCHER TO BLOW

UP A POLICE CAR. THE SWAT TRUCK ARRIVES ON THE

SCENE, ONLY TO BE BLOWN UP BY A ROCKET. BULLETS

HIT THE CYBORG, BUT BOUNCE OFF OF ITS STEELE INNERS.

THE COPS ARE OVERWHELMED, AS THEY GET CITIZENS OUT

OF HARM'S WAY. A COP SHOOTS THE CYBORG DIRECTLY IN

THE HEAD. BUT NO HARM IS DONE.

COP #1

What the fuck?

THE CYBORG THROWS A GRENADE THAT BLOWS UP A

POLICE CAR ALONG WITH A FEW COPS. CANON AND

VIPER ARRIVE ON THE SCENE. THEY GET OUT OF THE

HUMMER.

CANON

What's happening here?

COP #1

Who are you?

CANON AND VIPER BOTH FLASH THEIR IDENTIFICATION TO

THE OFFICER.

VIPER

We're special agents for the

U.S. Military. Now where is

The threat?

COP #1

(POINTING) Up there.

THE CYBORG IS NOW UP ON THE 40 FOOT WATER

TOWER DANGLING AN OLD LADY FROM THE EDGE.

VIPER

I'm going up.

VIPER GOES OVER TO THE TOWER'S LADDER,

UNDERNEATH IT.

COP #1 36

What's he doing?

CANON

His job. Now sit back and

Watch.

VIPER MAKES IT TO THE TOP OF THE WATER TOWER,

STANDING ONLY A FEW FEET FROM THE CYBORG AND

THE FRIGHTENED OLD LADY. THE CYBORG SEES VIPER.

CYBORG

Don't come any closer,

Or she falls to her death.

VIPER

Wow. You talk?

CYBORG

Yes I talk. I used to be human,

Idiot. I once was a man in the

Military before they did this to

Me. But I'm still a soldier.

VIPER

Why are you doing all of this?

CYBORG

I'm pissed off. I gave all those

Years to them, and they go and

Do this. I was apart of a tank

Platoon in Iraq. One day, while

On a country road, we were ambushed

And bombed. My team was dead. I

Survived – barely. That was when the

Fucking military decided to find another

Use for me: turning me into a damn

Monster. I would've rather died, than

To live my life this way. No longer will

I be the military's bitch.

VIPER

But what does the old lady have to do

With it?

37

THE CYBORG LOOKS AT THE OLD LADY. SHE IS TERRIFIED.

IT THEN LOOKS BACK AT VIPER.

CYBORG

Nothing.

THE CYBORG THROWS THE OLD LADY OVER TO VIPER,

WHO CATCHES HER. THE CYBORG THEN JUMPS FROM

THE WATER TOWER TO THE SIDEWALK BELOW. COPS

FIRE AT THE TARGET AS IT RUNS DOWN THE STREET.

CANON

(ON RADIO) It's on the move.

Send in the Autos.

AUTOMATED FIGHTERS SHOOT OFF FROM A NEAR-BY

MILITARY BASE. VIPER MANAGES TO BRING THE OLD LADY

SAFELY BACK DOWN TO THE SIDEWALK.

OLD LADY

(GRATEFUL) Oh, thank you so

Much.

VIPER

It's what I do, ma'am.

VIPER JOINS HIS PARTNER OVER AT THE HUMMER.

VIPER

Where'd he go?

CANON

He's running.

THE AUTOMATED FIGHTERS ARRIVE. AND THEY FIRE

HEAVY ARTILARY AT THE MOVING CYBORG. THE

FIRE POWER DESTROYS BUILDINGS AND CARS.

CANON

(ON RADIO) Cyborg #238 isn't

Going down. Use nuke power –

Now!

THE CYBORG RUNS AT FULL SPEED IN THE MIDDLE OF 38

THE STREET. THE FIGHTERS COME BACK AROUND, AND

FIRE OFF TWO NUCLEAR MISSILES AT THE CYBORG. THE

POWERFUL BLAST KNOCKS THE CYBORG OUT.

EXT. MAIN STREET – DAY

15 MINUTES LATER THE MILITARY IS ON SIGHT TO CLAIM

THE CYBORG'S BODY. ALL AROUND THEM IS DESTROYED

BUILDINGS FROM THE MASSIVE EXPLOSION.

GEN. ATNER

Good job, soldier. The military

Thanks you.

CANON

Not a problem, sir.

CANON AND THE GENERAL SHAKE HANDS.

GEN. ATNER

Where is your partner?

CANON LOOKS AROUND.

CANON

I don't know, sir.

GEN. ATNER

Oh well. I'll thank him another

Time.

THE GENERAL WALKS AWAY.

CANON GETS INTO THE HUMMER TO FIND VIPER

ALREADY SITTING IN THE PASSENGER SEAT.

CANON

You were here? The general

Wanted to congratulate you.

VIPER

I'll see him again.

CANON 39

Something wrong?

VIPER

Yeah. (PAUSE) That cyborg

Is my brother.

CANON

What? How so?

VIPER

I told you that my older

Brother, Todd, died in Iraq –

Remember?

CANON

So.

VIPER

That cyborg was killed in a

Tank bombing in Iraq just like

Todd. It was the only survivor –

Like Todd.

CANON

And you really believe that

That thing is Todd?

VIPER

100%. And you know what?

CANON

What?

VIPER

I have a feeling this isn't

Over.

CANON STARTS UP THE HUMMER AND DRIVES OFF.

EXT. SIDE OF ROAD – DAY

THE MILITARY VEHICLE TRANSPORTING THE CYBORG IS

FOUND UPSIDE DOWN OFF TO THE SIDE OF THE ROAD.

THE CYBORG EMERGES FROM THE BACK OF THE VEHICLE. 40

CYBORG

I'm not dead, yet.

THE CYBORG DISAPPEARS INTO THE NEAR-BY WOODS.

INT. VIPER'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

VIPER IS ON THE PHONE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND, MARCY,

TALKING ABOUT WHAT IS ON HIS MIND.

MARCY

You believe it's him?

VIPER

Yeah. I know it.

MARCY

Then maybe you should

Talk to General Atner, and

See what he may be able to

Help you with.

VIPER

Maybe I should. Okay, I'll

Talk to you tomorrow.

MARCY

Bye.

VIPER

Bye.

VIPER HANGS UP THE TELEPHONE.

EXT. JET HANGER – NIGHT

U.S. MILITARY BASE

AFTER HOURS

THE CYBORG SNEAKS ONTO THE PREMISES, AND

INTO THE JET HANGER. THERE THE CYBORG

HOTWIRES ONE OF THE JETS. A MISSILE BLOWS

THE HANGER DOOR OFF OF ITS HINGES. THE 41

JET EMERGES FROM THE HANGER, AND TAKES OFF INTO THE

NIGHT.

INT. MILITARY BOARD ROOM – DAY

8:00 AM

THIS MORNING, TOP MILITARY OFFICIALS ASSEMBLE

TO DISCUSS THE MISSING JET FROM LAST NIGHT. THEY

SUSPECT THAT THIS IS THE WORK OF THE CYBORG.

GEN. ATNER

We already have military search

Crews out looking for the stolen

Jet. We believe that sometime

Today Cyborg #238 will use the

Jet for an air assault against our

Base and facility. And –

ARMY OFFICER

Sir?

AN ARMY OFFICER INTERRUPTS THE MEETING FROM

THE DOOR WAY.

GEN. ATNER

What is it?

ARMY OFFICER

Special Agent Viper wants to

See you in your office. He says

It's urgent.

GEN. ATNER

Excuse me.

THE GENERAL EXITS THE BOARD ROOM.

INT. GEN. ATNER'S OFFICE – DAY

INSIDE ATNER'S OFFICE.

GEN. ATNER

Your brother? 42

VIPER

Yes, sir. His name is

Todd Early. And we're

Half brothers, same father,

Different mothers.

GEN. ATNER

This is vital knowledge I

Believe we can use. Do

You think he remembers you?

VIPER

He remembers the tank bombing

In Iraq, but me, maybe not.

GEN. ATNER

You're going to sit in on the board

Meeting. I still think we can use you

To bring him in. Let's go.

THE TWO EXITS ATNER'S OFFICE FOR THE BOARD ROOM.

EXT. IN THE SKY – DAY

TWO MILITARY JETS, EAGLES #1 AND #2, PATROL

THE AIRSPACE FOR CYBORG #238, AND THE STOLEN

JET.

EAGLE #1

This is Eagle #1. No sign of the fugitive.

EAGLE #2

What's that?!

OUT OF NOWHERE, COMES THE CYBORG IN THE

STOLEN JET. IT LOCKS ONTO EAGLE #1 AND FIRES

A MISSILE, DESTROYING THE JET. THE CYBORG SHOOTS

EAGLE #2, AND THE JET CRASHES INTO A MOUNTAIN.

CYBORG

Now where's that damn research

Facility?

43

THE CYBORG SETS A COURSE FOR THE MILITARY

RESEARCH FACILITY, WHERE IT WAS CREATED.

INT. MILITARY RESEARCH FACILITY – DAY

INSIDE, THE SCIENTISTS ARE HARD AT WORK ON

NEW CYBORGS FOR THE MILITARY.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE FACILITY – DAY

OUTSIDE, THE CYBORG IS FAST APPROACHING.

THE FACILITY IS LOCKED ONTO, AND TWO

MISSILES HIT AND DESTROY THE FACILITY.

CYBORG

Yeah!

THE CYBORG IS NOW APPROACHING THE MILITARY BASE.

CYBORG

You're next.

THE CYBORG PUSHES THE EJECT BUTTON AND EXITS

THE JET MID-FLIGHT. THE JET FLIES RIGHT INTO THE

BASE AT 240 MILES PER HOUR, DESTROYING MOST

OF THE BASE. THE CYBORG LANDS BY PARACHUTE

ONTO DESERT LAND. BUT IT IS UNAWARE OF THE

APPROACHING HELICOPTER. THE CYBORG LOOKS

UP TO SEE THE HELICOPTER FIRING ROUNDS AT IT.

ABOARD THE CHOPPER IS AGENTS CANON AND VIPER,

WITH CANON PILOTING.

THE CYBORG IS NOW RUNNING.

VIPER

Get closer!

THE HELICOPTER SPEEDS UP AND GETS WITHIN A

FEW FEET OF THE MOVING CYBORG.

VIPER

Okay! Good enough! 44

NOW WITHIN CLOSE ENOUGH RANGE, VIPER AIMS

THE POWER GUN AT THE CYBORG. THE POWER IS

A WEAPON DEVELOPED SPECIFICALLY FOR CYBORGS

TO SHUT THEM DOWN. VIPER HAS THE TARGET LOCKED.

VIPER

Sorry, Todd.

A STEELE ARROW IS SHOT INTO THE CYBORG'S BACK,

DELIVERING A MASSIVE ELECTRIC CHARGE THAT KNOCKS

THE CYBORG OFFLINE LIKE A COMPUTER. THE CYBORG

FALLS FACE FIRST INTO THE SAND.

INT. UNDERGROUND LABORATORY – NIGHT

DETROIT CITY, MICHIGAN

THE CYBORG IS CHAINED AND BOLTED DOWN IN A

CAGE HALF A MILE BENEATH DETROIT CITY STREETS

IN A TOP-SECRET UNDERGROUND LAB. VIPER, WITH

OVERSIGHT FROM GENERAL ATNER, WILL ATTEMPT

TO MAKE CYBORG #238 REMEMBER ITS HUMANITY.

VIPER WILL DO SO USING OLD FAMILY PHOTOS.

VIPER PUTS A PICTURE CLOSE TO THE CYBORG'S FACE,

WHICH ONLY ANGERS IT.

VIPER

What's the matter, Todd?

Is your humanity coming back?

CYBORG

I am Cyborg #238!

VIPER

No! You are a man! Now

Remember who you are!

You are Todd Early of the U.S.

Army!

CYBORG

No! Leave me alone! I'll kill

You!

THE CYBORG CANNOT BREAK ITS RESTRAINTS. IT 45

CANNOT MOVE AN INCH.

VIPER

You can't kill me. I'm

Your brother. You wouldn't

Kill family! I know you!

CYBORG

I have no brother! I'm a

Cyborg!

VIPER

Bullshit! We are brothers! And I

Can prove it. What's our father's

Name?!

CYBORG

(CRYING) No!

VIPER

What's our father's fucking name?!

CYBORG

(CRYING) Sam Martin!

VIPER

Sam what? What?

CYBORG

(BREATHING) You heard me.

I said, Sam Martin. (PAUSE) And

I am PFC Todd Early of the U.S. Army.

I remember everything.

GENERAL ATNER LOOKS ON INTENTLY. VIPER SMILES.

VIPER

That's right, you son-of-a-bitch,

You do remember.

VIPER LOOKS UP AT THE GENERAL.

VIPER

Sir, you don't have to deactivate 46

Him.

GEN. ATNER

Yes I do.

GENERAL ATNER PULLS A GUN ON VIPER.

VIPER

Sir, what are you doing?

GEN. ATNER

I'm making sure that you don't

Interfere with the deactivation.

We do not want a man-made

Killing machine with humanity.

We want ruthless, predictable

Cyborg soldiers to do the military's

Bidding. I'm sorry, but your brother

Is no good.

GENERAL ATNER SHOOTS VIPER IN THE HEART. VIPER

SLOWLY FALLS TO THE FLOOR.

CYBORG

No!

THE CYBORG BREAKS OFF ITS CHAINS AND BOLTS. IT

KNOCKS THE CAGE DOOR AWAY.

GEN. ATNER

Deactivate him now!

THE ANGRY CYBORG LUNGES AT THE GENERAL.

THE SCREEN GOES BLACK. FROM THA DAY ON,

GENERAL ATNER OR CYBORG #238 WERE NEVER

SEEN AGAIN. AND SOMEHOW LUKE CANON BECAME

THE GENERAL TO REPLACE ATNER, AND TO OVERSEE

THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE NEW CYBORG SOLDIERS.

FADE OUT.

ENDING CREDITS.

47

Synopsis of Violence

By

D.J. Stephens

Logline: A young man goes vigilante to get vengeance for his undercover brother's death by a New York mob faction, just as a career criminal and a homicidal prostitute conspire to rob the faction's boss. Two special agents for the military must go and retrieve a cyborg that has escaped from a military research facility in the Arizona desert.

"Violence" is about two gritty action stories. First, Emerald Gossi looks to get revenge for his brother Paul's death at the hands of the Northside Mafia. Paul was undercover at the time trying to get information on the group to build up a case against them. But he was found out and killed. Emerald then goes vigilante by ruining the mob's new scheme by blowing up their main supply warehouse. In the same breath, "Rock", a career criminal and Melissa, a homicidal prostitute conspire to rob Big Lou, leader of the Northside Mafia.

They plan to do it with the help of Tony Moss, an old business partner of Big Lou's. And last, a cyborg developed by the military at a research facility in Arizona wants to make the military pay for turning him into a machine. Formally known as Private First Class Todd Early, now Cyborg #238, sets out on a path of destruction and mayhem. The cyborg escapes from the military facility, causing the military to bring in two special agents, Luke Canon and Jack Viper, to track and retrieve the $6 billion dollar specimen.


End file.
